


水着写真·上

by Aphasiary



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphasiary/pseuds/Aphasiary





	水着写真·上

“喂……”  
突然从背后伸过来的手让裴珍映忍不住抖了一下。他发出抱怨的声音，却没有多么惊讶。姜丹尼尔。这家伙总是跑得最快的一个。年轻男人的手指着迷地从那片菱形的空洞中从上滑到下，温热的指尖留下粘连的温度，修剪良好的指甲则给予轻微剐蹭的刺激，这让他有种周身细小的毛发都炸起来的感觉。而赖冠霖的手更冷——像他在教室里挂着眼镜一脸严肃地沉迷学习时的形象一样冷。他轻轻地按压过他的脊沟然后触摸落在他的侧腰上，一半手掌挨着皮肤，另一半只能挨着衣料。不过没关系，他很快就把手指从弹性衣料的边缘挤了进去。  
“我就该知道你们满脑子都是这些不和谐的东西。”裴珍映放弃了那根系带，让它松松垮垮地从背后垂下。“这像条链子。”姜丹尼尔抓住它轻声道。裴珍映上身半俯在桌面上，他转过头，眯起弯弯笑眼：“我给了你什么奇怪的幻想吗？”  
他顿了顿，舔舔嘴唇：“汪。”  
下一秒身后泳装的开口粗暴地被扯到了臀线以下。  
“我靠……”  
裴珍映忽然小幅度挣扎起来，他低声叫着，表情有点生气，“我好不容易穿好的——说是试衣服你们看都没看就给我……”  
“看了的。”赖冠霖盯着被拉扯大的开口间露出来股间娇嫩的穴口，笑嘻嘻地说道，“特别好看呢。”

裴珍映有时候想，如果哪一天他要写一篇性研究相关实践报告，就硬件设施，技术，力度做一个详细的横向对比——他有两个实例，这差不多已经够了——的话，他一定会在前戏部分强调“赖冠霖同学做得更好”。  
因为那家伙性格里有非常贴近机械的，冷静又耐心的部分。就像现在这个时候，他把装着润滑液的长管盖子打开，将湿滑的透明液体慢慢地倒出来涂满手指。他的姿势看不见他是怎样把手指尖抵在身后的入口，在紧窒的括约肌被迫打开时他下意识地扭动了一下身体。异物侵入的感觉缓慢而鲜明，一个指节，两个指节……全进去了。裴珍映发出无声的叹息。然后是第二根手指，过程是同样的，只是更加顺畅，细微的身体被打开的疼痛感几乎被忽略，或许羞耻感——如果他还有这个的话——更多一点。细碎的轻声喘息开始逐渐加重，随着屁股里的手指小小的移动，他听见心率疯狂地攀升起来。  
“稍微……用力一点，你……”  
他咬着下唇，手臂发抖地压在桌子上撑住自己。  
姜丹尼尔贴近他的脸小声地哄着他。男人的动作却并没有那么友好温馨，他的手隔着单薄的弹性面料漫不经心地抚摸着他紧贴在下腹的阴茎。那一根已经从柔软的样子变得精神起来，在光滑的衣服表面撑起一个明显的形状的坏东西，从来不曾顾虑所有者的自尊，仅仅只追求着快感行动——那只手的拇指压住顶端的裂口来回地摩擦着，在他尖叫之前另一只手捂住了他的嘴。  
挤进身体的手指再次增加了。借着大量的润滑液它们进得很深，顺利地触碰到某一块柔软的特别的地方。可怕的快感在这一刻突然叠加起来——手淫，前列腺刺激，紧紧遮掩住口鼻所带来的窒息——生理性泪水疯狂地涌流出来，很快打湿了他的整张脸。插进屁股里的异物开始更快地动作，指节及时地弯曲起碾压那块敏感点。性器因此变得更硬，而这又使顶端被摩擦的感觉变得更加凶狠……令人崩溃。  
裴珍映用力地抓住了姜丹尼尔让他窒息的手。  
他射了出来。在重新获得空气的一瞬间。他大口地喘气，感觉自己胸腔里塞进了一个风箱。短暂的眩晕使人头痛，汗水从湿透的额发上滴下来。赖冠霖的手指撤了出去，裴珍映移动了一下，发软的腿让他几乎是摔进正好等待着他的怀抱里。


End file.
